Stones of Power Arc: Part One
by ShadowMercenaryWriter
Summary: When special stones are scattered through time, Nerissa and Madelyne Pryor send evil beings to stop them. Mackenzie and new feature Regan are sent to fin them first. Crossovers include Pirates of the Caribbean and Jonah Hex


**Stones Of Power Arc**

**~Prologue~**

**Last time we left our heroine is when she finally came face to face with her long distance and estranged cousin Jackie Estacado, the current wielder of The Darkness. Despite their rough meeting turned fight, they nearly came to a bloody brawl and finally agreed to get connected. After a while, Jackie and Mackenzie get into a fight and they broke ways. Feeling guilty, Jackie sees information on his mysterious family member, even going to the university she last attended. It appears she was a smarty and spoken with her ally and professor Lawrence Domonick. It is revealed he had hidden cameras on the night of Mackenzie's birthday and he showed how everything happened from different angles. Jackie felt desperate in helping Mackenzie in any way he can and wanted her to know she's not alone. He needed her and she needed him. Since then, they teamed up and she worked with him in his crew.**

**But here in the present, a greater evil plot unfolds when a woman by the name of Madelyne Pryor, a foe of the X-Men and former wife of Cyclops. She rises after a witch named Nerissa summons her.**

**"What is it you want, Nerissa? I was resting!"**

**"You can rest when you're dead. But that is not why I called you here."**

**"You are a thorn to my side, witch. What do you want?"**

**"Funny, I thought I helped you long before?"**

**"Hmph, not since your plan failed for knights."**

**"Not my fault the female wielder of The Darkness won. I heard she caught up with Jackie Estacado. That is not why I called you here."**

**Madelyne stands on her feet angrily. "Explain or I'll send you someplace other than Hell." Her eyes turned bright red facing her, but Nerissa's eyes turned a dark purple making Pryor freeze in place.**

**"Just because you're Jean Grey's clone doesn't mean your powers work against mine. Now, let's be civil, shall we?"**

**Madelyne glares and Nerissa snaps her fingers as the woman was freed from the spell.**

**"As you know, there's a legend of the Stones of Power."**

**"Your point?"**

**"Each of them holds emotion and other kinds of names. Each are stronger than the human eye."**

**Madelyne smirks. "Go on."**

**"I am hoping I'd have you help me out. We can bring the world to its knees."**

**"I say let's do it."**

**The two women begin their plots, but leaves watchers and followers of Sonatine worry.**

**Part One**

**~Road To Valley of Death~**

**[Life of A Doctor]**

**Location: Shanghai, China, 7:45 a.m.**

**-The Mind of A Woman-**

**Five months pass by and I live in the half-worst part of the Chinese community. But here I work as a doctor and pharmacist for the ill and injured. Currently under the watchful eye of Sonatine. I hear a woman crying and yelling in Chinese. I can't stay and ponder. I come over as fast as I could to her aid. She was stabbed and I saw a thug run off with her bag. I summon fields around him, but they were invisible. I take the bag he dropped and helped the woman out. I take her back to my office to fix her back up. She wasn't stabbed in the heart, but near the abdominal area. I've seen things like this before, but coming from Texas, it's never easy. I've been around for two hundred years and counting. Seems a long time yes, but I am immortal. If it weren't for Sonatine, I'd be dead corpse. I finish sewing up and I look at her as I get the medication for her, but I spoke in Chinese.**

**-Translated from Chinese-**

**"Ma'am, I need you to take this twice a day for 14 days. That wound shouldn't be touched."**

**"You're like an angel from heaven. I never thought someone would help me. There's so many rich people in this city."**

**"I know. I'm glad they let me live here. And I'm American."**

**She paused and nodded. "There's freedom there yes?"**

**Freedom? Define freedom. "Yes."**

**"You must be lucky. How long has it been since you went there?"**

**I can't go back. My mother has betrayed the family, even before she married Lawrence jr. Can forgiveness happen? I thought my memory was erased, but I gained it back. "Six months."**

**"Is there anyone there that loves you?"**

**One. My grand-father whom has lived for a long time as I did. "My grand-father. He lives there and I miss him."**

**The woman got up carefully and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Call him. Yes, we are hours away from the states, but call him."**

**"I have a computer. I can e-mail him."**

**"Or write a letter."**

**I smile and hand her the medicine with a letter written in Chinese. She walks out with a cane she had and I see her son help her out.**

**As night approaches, I close up shop. But I hear a knock at my door, two women were outside. I spoke the same sentence in both languages. "I'm sorry, but I am closed for the nights ladies. I reopen at dawn."**

**Then, in a distant, they fade through the doorway like they were ghosts. I grab my scapel and hold it aiming at them. One of them laughed.**

**"You think those would stop us?"**

**"You kidding? She's immortal like you."**

**What the fuck? How do they know? Pardon my language, but how?**

**"What do you want?"**

**"We're in a gathering for the Stones of Power. And we selected you to be our consort."**

**Consort? Last time I agreed to that, my two hundred years were hell. I shove my scapel into the woman's chest and took off running. Stupid I know.**

**"You bitch! Madelyne, get her!"**

**"On it."**

**Shit, what did they mean by that? I headed towards my back door and I see goblins blocking it. I yelled and I fired dark purple blasts at them, but it was too late. I got cornered by the two witches.**

**"I forgot to introduce myself, dear child. I am Nerissa and this is the Red Queen Madelyne Pryor."**

**Queen? Fuck it. Wait, did she call me a child? Hell no. "Leave me out of your messes. I don't want any trouble."**

**"We want you, dear Regan."**

**I haven't said my name yet have I? I am Regan Domonick. Too late for that I guess. I thought I was a goner until I heard a strange noise in my head. I turn around and I see Sonatine.**

**"Back away or suffer the consequences!"**

**Nerissa looked at me and swipes her nails against my throat leaving a deep gash as if trying to murder me.**

**"Too late, she's is going to die."**

**Sonatine smirked. "Think again."**

**I felt my wound close up in a freaky way or as that everyone says these days. I heard hi come up behind me and help me up.**

**"Witches you leave this instant! How dare you lay a hand on my flesh and blood."**

**They sneered and in a blink of an eye, they vanish. What did they want from me? I felt Sonatine pull into an embrace.**

**"It's ok dear daughter, I am here now."**

**I pull away. "I thought we had a deal, father. You leave me alone here in China if I agreed to still be your follower."**

**"Yes, but that is not why I am here. Those two came after you because of the stones of power."**

**Stone of Power? Wait a minute. I go over to my apartment part of the building and dig through my books. These stones had power in them and I look over at him as he entered into my home, my boxes haven't been unpacked in a month.**

**"Tsk tsk. You haven't even unpacked, dear child."**

**I glared at him and said something I'll regret. Half regret or something. "Bite me. I can unpack if I want to."**

**"Oooh. Temper temper. So much like your mother."**

**I growled with anger and lunged at him and he grabbed me then slams me against the wall.**

**"Never attack me, understand? I can change more than just your memory, Regan!"**

**I stared at his eyes with fear, he gave me so much pain since he kidnapped me when I was young. Tried to hold back tears and he loosened the grip.**

**"Good girl. Now onto the matter."**

**I pulled away and sat on the floor shaking. He did wrap his arms around me trying to calm me down, but what did he mean by "the matter"?**

**"Father, tell me."**

**"Those women that attacked you, they assumed you knew about the stones, but I might need to track down the Darkness wielders."**

**"You don't mean..."**

**"Yes, my dear. The Oracle in a place called Kandrakar contacted me and wanted us to team up. Usually I don't work with the light, but we must save the world."**

**That we must do.**

**-Where It Begins-**

**Shadow Mercenary-Stones of Power Tie-In #1**

**Chicago, one city where I am bonding with my one and only cousin Jackie Estacado. He has me part of his crew as the 'brains'. There is another female in the group thank goodness. Kash O'Neal, Regis Tyne, Kim Vike, and Dev Ravada all work for my cousin. The day Jackie introduced me to them is what I'll never forget.**

**[5 Days Ago]**

**"You sure you want me part of it, cuz?"**

**"I'm positive, Mack. They'll like you. Trust me."**

**I look at him. "What if they don't?"**

**He placed his hand on my shoulder and faced me. "Then I'll get them to like you. I already promised I wouldn't hurt anyone. It's great to know I still have family left over and that doesn't want to kill me."**

**I scoffed. "We almost killed each other the day we met."**

**He grins. "Our first encounter."**

**He hugs me gently and we walked through the doors to where the five people were waiting. I could see they were surprised to see me.**

**"Gang, meet our new recruit and my cousin, Mackenzie Estacado. She'll be joining us."**

**"Jackie, you had a cousin?"**

**"Heh. Yeah and didn't know about it until three weeks ago. I met her down in Sierra Munoz and we had a little brawl."**

**"Whoa. Who won?"**

**I spoke up. "No one. But me and Jackie share the same power, it runs in our family."**

**Kash looked at me. "A chick with The Darkness? Now that is bad-ass."**

**Jackie chuckled and nudged me. "Told ya they'd like you."**

**"As long as she doesn't get in my way, Boss."**

**"Vike, shut up. It's about time we have another girl in the group."**

**Kash stuck up for me. I liked that.**

**"Mackenzie will be the brains of the team. She finished college a few months ago and now works for me."**

**"Am I...am I getting paid, cuz?"**

**"Damn right you are. Welcome to the team."**

**We shook hands.**

**[Present]**

**Yeah, best day ever. But today, me and Jackie have been on a search for Hope Pezzini, she is his and another woman's daughter. Sara Pezzini. I met her too. She considers me an aunt to her child since I saw her. Hope was kidnapped by a woman with green hair from Sara's sister Julie Pezzini whom was killed. I fely terrible after it happened. My old teacher and ally Lawrence Domonick has taken part in searching for her as well.**

**I know Jackie all too well now. He's had a rough life, couldn't blame him. Not to mention long before becoming the Darkness, he had a few addiction problems. Being a hitman for the mob family Franchettis, he said he's glad that I wasn't involved either when it happened. Despite me being a few weeks younger than him. The day was becoming night and we went to a bar for drinks. Recently though, I've been having dreams about some apocalypse coming. I saw stones appear in the sky. It's like it was telling me something. I downed the drinks down my throat feeling a burning sensation. But out of nowhere, a woman walked up sitting next to me and a man stood behind Jackie.**

**"You two have to come with us."**

**Oh no, what did we do? I hope nothing illegal. I wanted to take my gun out, but it was gone. In a flash, me and Jackie vanished from the bar and ended up someplace else. And it wasn't heaven. I turned around, the man revealed himself. Sonatine! But who was the chick? Is this a joke or something else? I turned my head to see Will, Dani and some other people.**

**"You were called here for something, Mackenzie. And I am Regan Domonick."**

**Domonick? Is she related to my old college teacher? Speaking of him, he walked out standing next to her.**

**"This is my grand-daughter Regan, Mackenzie."**

**Damn. So much I missed.**

**"Mackenzie, are you aware why you were brought here?"**

**I shook my head. What is Lawrence talking about? Then I see him pace around.**

**"Nerissa and Madelyne are planning to steal the Stones of Power. Some are hidden in time, some are hidden in other places in the world. However, each of you have been selected, including my grand-daughter."**

**then a bald-headed man came up. Oops, shouldn't said that.**

**"Your first task is to find the Emerald of Serenity. Regan will accompany you on your trips."**

**Cool, I see her smiling warmly knowing me and her would get along. But i felt Jackie's hands on my shoulders.**

**"What about us? Dani, Will and well me?"**

**I watched Himerish look at him.**

**"It might not be a good time if you went along, Jackie. The era they're heading is a place many might know who you are."**

**"Estacado line?"**

**He nodded to him. "The first two are in different places in time. Mackenzie, you can travel through time and space." i watch him bring over something and he placed it on my wrist. A purple bracelet. "This should guide you and Regan...", he hands her something else. Not sure what, "...the Sand of Time. Good luck."**

**Then, some portal appears and we walk through it.**

**~ #1 Emerald of Serenity-Jonah Hex Crossover~**

**Location-Old west, somewhere in the south**

**Time: 1862**

**Desert sun, confederates and unions, it's like being in a strange place. Regan took me into town to get some clothing so we could blend in. She seemed to know this stuff.**

**"Stick with me and we can go through this. I grew up in this era and still looking 200 years younger."**

**Psh, lucky. I picked a corset with a top, some pants and boots. Of course with a hat. we went over to a tavern and sat down. the bartender gave us drinks and we sat there trying to blend in. I tuck my hat covering my face or attempting to. Regan leans over to whisper to me.**

**"Mack, covering your face isn't going to help."**

**"I'm avoiding getting recognized."**

**Then, the room got quiet. Uh oh. The bartender even looked frightened but kept his cool. "Don't turn around. It's him."**

**"Him? Who's 'Him'?"**

**"Jonah Hex. One of the best bounty hunters in the south", Regan said looking at me.**

**"You know him?"**

**"No, I heard of him."**

**I looked over and saw Jonah sit about six seats from us. There were three bartenders behind the counter and one of them served his drink. i tried to keep my eyes off his face, something was on it that was scarred. I turned my head before he could see me. But I heard something else behind me and Regan.**

**"Well well, what do we have here?"**

**"Lay off Benson, they ain't interested."**

**That guy that stood up for us was one of the bartenders.**

**"Shut the f*ck up. Now then, I do love a woman with dark hair. Are you hispanic?"**

**"Are you that stupid?"**

**He had buddies with him and they laughed. One of them tried reaching to untie my corset.**

**"Why don't ya have a good time why ol' Baxter, hm?"**

**Then, my hand covered with my Darkness armor and I grabbed his hand and knocked him over. I think I pissed him off as the armor faded off quickly. The lighting is so bad in here.**

**"Crazy bitch! What are you?"**

**"I know they're not interested in ya."**

**Me and Regan turned around. Jonah Hex was standing with his gun out aiming at the guys. **

**"Lay off Hex! We were just about to have fun."**

**but out of the blue, Regan kicks the guy right in the balls and they take off running in pain.**

**"You gals have guts. How 'bout we get outta here and talk more?"**

**"Sounds fine."**

**Regan looks at me, but pays the bartender, the three of us walked out.**

**We stayed in a building that welcomed us. It was comfy and sat by the fireplace.**

**"Somethin' tells me you're no ordinary girl, kid.", Jonah said looking at me. I was afraid to look at his face thinking he might get mad at me, but I turned my head.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I saw your hand. The armor coverin' it. You one of the Estacado clan?"**

**"Uhhhh..."**

**"Don't lie. I can tell when people are lyin'. I can see resemblance."**

**Crap. He knows.**

**"Yeah you got me. But I'm not like them. I use my powers to help."**

**Then, he makes a small laugh and looked at me. "Sounds to me you're a different relative and yer not from around here are ya?"**

**Uh oh, stuck on that one. I look at Regan as she was stuffing her face and she rolls her eyes.**

**"We're from a different place..."**

**"When I meant not from around here, I meant you're not from here. But no worries, I won't tell a soul."**

**Me and her nodded and sighed with relief. he smiles slightly at us.**

**"Now, what's the main reason?"**

**"Heard of the Emerald of Serenity?"**

**"Hmmm. I've heard of it. Seems yer lookin' for a powerful object. None have ever touched it."**

**Regan stands up. "It's supposed to bring peace and serenity to those who wield it or use it."**

**"Ya got yerselves a long adventure ahead. We leave at dawn."**

**"At dawn?"**

**"It's in the caves 'bout 150 miles up north. I'll have to get horses for ya both."**

**Damn. That long? Well, morning came or at least dawn. Regan was up before we were as she showed up with two horses.**

**"Rise and shine! They're saddled and ready."**

**I turned around and grumbled at her. Then Jonah grabs my arm as he gets up.**

**"C'mon kid, no mornin' person or not, yer gettin' up."**

**"Kid? Why did you..."**

**He looks at me in the eyes that really made me feel afraid. "...nevermind."**

**Then he let me go as I got on the horse without saying a word, but Jonah puts my hat on my head.**

**"It'll protect ya from the sun's rays. Let's ride."**

**We rode through the hours until the sun rose and the temps went high. As it reached high noon, it was hot as a desert. No, it was hot as hell. I didn't realize this was a long haul. This wasn't like in the 21st century, I mean, not pit stops or what not. I can feel the sweat soak through my clothes, but the hat protected me from the rays. I dug through my bag for my sunglasses and put them on. Guess being the host of The Darkness can do that and staying in the shades. It wasn't long til we arrived to the caves, but the entrance was blocked by rocks. It was getting close to dusk when we arrived.**

**"Looks like they blocked it all up, ladies."**

**"Nonsense."**

**I went up and my arm covered up with the armor and I yanked the rocks out of the cave entrance like tissue. They fall off and fell to the ground as I ripped through it. I look back and I see Hex shaking his head.**

**"Ya know, you'd fail for any lady like manners, kid. But I like yer style. Let's get in before anyone sees."**

**We walk in and I have my darklings guarding the entrance. Regan makes a torch with fire on a stick as we walk through the hidden mines. Jeezus, sure is dark.**

**"I can tell you both aren't from around here and I mean not from around here. But yer secret is safe with me."**

**We kept ourselves busy digging through the rocks finding that emerald. But somehow the Darkness inside me made me ask a question to Jonah that I wanted to regret. And I mean regret.**

**"How'd you get that scar?"**

**Dammit. Everyone went silent even me in the caves. Jonah gave me a sneer, but calmly sighs. he did explain to me what had happened and how he got it. I could imagine it now. How horrible.**

**But there was a voice I heard from in the mines. We weren't alone. I thought my darklings had the entrance guarded. it sounded like someone was chanting. More like singing. Jonah turned to me shaking his head.**

**"Sounds to me we're bein' followed. Here-" He tosses me a gun as it lands in my hands. Regan then shouted out, "I FOUND IT!" She raised a green stone up, but it burned slightly in her hand making it fall out of her hands. Hex did caught it and placing it in a bag.**

**"This 'ere will hold it. But as fer your friend..."**

**Regan's face flushed red almost matching her auburn hair. "Oops. Sorry."**

**Then there was a cackle down the mines. I place the emerald into my backpack as I prep the gun. But it appeared to be some woman with dark hair, looked very evil looking. Not sure who she was, but all three of us stepped back.**

**"Soo, seems there is someone in the lost mines. Too bad I'll have to end your lives."**

**"Mind yer own business, witch."**

**"Oh, hex, don't tell me you haven't forgotten about me."**

**I lean over to Hex. "Who's the chick?"**

**"That's La Bruja en las Paredes. I think yer cousin might know who she is."**

**Then, she grabbed me by her long fingers and yanked me toward her. I think I was screwed.**

**"Another Darkness host? I always thought there was one, but a female? Now this would be fun."**

**I heard gun fires at her and I let the armor cover my body. But she tried to drain me, from what?**

**"Poor child, you have such desperation. Perhaps I can ease your suffering."**

**~Emerald's Journey End-Regan~**

**I saw that woman draining Mackenzie like a raisen, I couldn't let that happen. I reach into my pocket to shine an artifact Sonatine gave me before my trip. La Bruja hated it and pulled away dropping Mack. Me and Jonah dragged her out of there but left the witch in the mines. one of the darklings came out saying she disappeared. But poor Mack was out cold.**

**"Ya better get outta here before she returns. Better get yer friend to a safe place, Regan."**

**"I'll do that. And thank you for helping us."**

**He tipped his hat and he rode off. **

**Me and Mackenzie got summoned back to the present. I did some magics to revive her and she wakes up.**

**"Unfortunately, that was the first stone. Now, the next one is in another era."**

**"And that is-"**

**"The pirate era I believe."**

**Oh god. Pirate era? Not sure if Jackie can tag along, maybe the next trip.**

**~#2 Black Pearl of Chaos-Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover~**

**Time: Pirate Era**

**Location: Port Royal mid-morning**

**Wow, an island is when we arrived. Me and Regan walked onto the port as we head over to the clothes shop and walked out in pirate garb to "fit in".**

**"What ever you do, don't say your last name, Mack."**

**"Psh, I got it under control, Rey."**

**She rolls her eyes at me. "Just stick with me and don't wander off. And another thing. Keep thay darknessay under control-ay."**

**What the hell?**

**"It means keep your powers under control."**

**Duh. "Yeah yeah I get it. Let's get some weapons."**

**We headed over to the gun shop where they were sold.**

**"Got any good guns in this place, sir?"**

**The man looks at us as if he just woke up. "Ahem, sure ladies. But aren't you two...well...pirates?"**

**"NO." We both said at the same time. The man pulls out a drawer with pistols galore. I had a look at one, sparked my interest. Before we entered this time, me and Regan were given 50k in cash, but they would turn to different money when we enter places. We had gold pieces instead.**

**"That gun only has one-shot and can reload. But if you're looking for one that does reload on its own, I suggest this one.", he hands it to me and I used one of the haystacks in there for practice. I grinned at the sight.**

**"She knows how to use a gun doesn't she?"**

**"You have no idea."**

**"I'll take two of these...and the one-shot pistol."**

**"I'll have what she's getting as well."**

**'Alrighty."**

**After we paid for them and the ammo, we were on our way, but the man called at us.**

**"Be careful of Jolly Roger, mates. He can be anywhere. Watch out for the undead."**

**I shake my head and walk out, Regan followed.**

**Whoever this Jolly Roger guy is, either a legend or myth. That or the towns folk are trying to scare us. We heard more people talking at us through the streets.**

**"You'll need more than a gun to stop Jolly."**

**"Dead men tell no tales..."**

**Ugh, I soo wanted to kick their rears if they don't shut up. But that thought was disrupted when a man ran through the streets and chased by the guards. Shit. **

**"We better go someplace safe."**

**"Good plan."**

**We ran through the streets to get away from him and we spotted an old warehouse. We run inside as the chase continued on outside. **

**"That was a close one."**

**We heard him outside and we pushed the door shut. Until he gave up and turned himself in. It was alright...until we heard someone behind us.**

**"How did you get in? Are you one of them?"**

**We slowly turned around with our hands raised to see a young man pointing a sword at us. He looked handsome I give you that.**

**"Answer the question, are you one of Jolly's army? Or a spy?"**

**"Listen pal, who the freakin' hell is Jolly Roger? We've been getting that crap since we got here."**

**He lowered his weapon. "So, you're civilians?"**

**"That would be correct", said Regan as she tried to make sure I don't pull anything. "And excuse my friend."**

**He smiles as he puts it away. "Don't worry about it. What brings two beautiful ladies such as yourselves to Port Royal? Perhaps I can assist you."**

**He called us beautiful. I felt my face blush slightly, but I felt Regan elbow me.**

**"You won't by any chance know what the Black Pearl of Chaos is do you?"**

**Then, I saw his face turn to a shock. "Jolly has that buried on another island. Not here or Tortuga. Or even Padres del Fuego."**

**I frowned. Rats. "We're gonna need more help than we thought."**

**"Hmm. More than you know...er...I don't believe I got your names yet. My name is Will Turner."**

**"I'm Mackenzie and this is Regan."**

**"Very nice names for gallant women. Why don't we visit my good friend Elizabeth Swann. Me and her have agreed to be friends."**

**Take it easy, Mack. He helped us walk over to the Governor's Mansion to visit Elizabeth. She seemed very nice and was happy ot help us out.**

**"All I can do is grant you permission to get a boat and enough gold for your trip. I'm still awaiting my father's return. But you will need this. Who here can I trust with a dagger?"**

**Regan pushed me forward and I glared at her.**

**"Ah, Mackenzie is it? How good are you with weapons?"**

**"I learned well from my cousin. It runs well in the family."**

**She hands it to me and I place it on my belt holster. She gave us a paper allowing us to get a frigate. Will told us we had to sail over to Cuba first before we go find his friend Jack Sparrow. Odd name I know. Wait, Cuba? I had a look at the map it appears it's different than the ones I studied in the present.**

**The ship sailed there and we took a dinghy to the shores.**

**"Where are we going exactly, Will?"**

**He looks at me and walks over placing her arm around me. He points over on the river. "We're going to see Tia Dalma, she can maybe point out where to find this stone she seek."**

**It didn't take long til we arrived to the house in the bayou.**

**As we rowed over, there was a woman waiting for us at the porch. she waved over at us as we pulled up.**

**"Ahhh, I've been expecting you. It appears you have a conquest, yes?"**

**How did she know? It's like she knew about us coming. She smiles at us and then walks to take my hand.**

**"Mackenzie, I see you do have a quest. Black Pearl of Chaos is somewhere across the Caribbean, now let me do my reading in your palm."**

**I watched her as she ran her finger across the lines on my palm. Her expressions changed to a surprise and she looks at me as she gripped my hand. Oh no.**

**"I would like to speak with her alone. Mr. Turner and Miss Regan, could you both wait out here? I have some matters to discuss with your friend."**

**I watched him nod. "Yes, of course. I hope it's nothing bad."**

**"Not at all." And she escorts me into her home and then, she shuts the door as we enter. Regan then spoke in my head.**

**["I think she knows, Mack. I'll keep handsome busy for ya."]**

**["Shut up Regan. I don't have a crush on him."]**

**["Riight. I'll make sure he doesn't hear your conversation."]**

**Oi vey. I turn to look at Tia as she stood in front of me.**

**"You're not what you say you are, my child."**

**She walked toward me and placed her hand on my chin to stare into my brown hues. Then she stepped back.**

**"I was right. You're one of them Estacados yes?"**

**I nodded to her. Then I saw her bring a book out from her bookshelf and thumbed through the pages.**

**"I always thought that the hosts were men. I never knew that the female is chosen. This is a change. But you must be cautious when using The Darkness around Jolly Roger."**

**"Again, who the hell is this Jolly-"**

**"Hush child! You see, witty Jack might know who he is. He played a game of poker with him and and man. Jolly was human, but when Jack cheated, Roger got enraged with the man who was a gypsy and cursed him to be undead for eternity."**

**"Damn.."**

**"Yes. Indeed. But before you head for your travel, take this-", she hands me some doll.**

**"Er, a doll? What am I supposed to do with this?"**

**"-It would help you on the way. And this compass as well." She hands me a compass also. But something else she pulls up, a strange box. "This would hold your stones you'll find along the way. If you carry them in the bags, who knows what will happen. Now go."**

**I walk back out with the box in my hand with the voodoo doll and compass in my bag. "Where to next, Turner?"**

**He turned around with a smile and Regan went over to me.**

**"You owe me."**

**"Owe you? For what?"**

**"We should get back to the ship, ladies. We must head for Tortuga to find Jack and maybe a crew."**

**Jack? Oh, I wonder who he is. I know Tia talked about him. It wasn't long til we made our way back to the ship. The box she gave me was supposed to hold the stones we collect.**

**It took long hours to make for Tortuga. Odd name for an island I guess. Me and Regan sat on the decks of the ship we were on. It was big I give you that. He then shouted out.**

**"Island ahead!"**

**That woke both of us up as I fell off the cargo box I was sitting on. Ow, that hurt.**

**We took a dinghy to shore and all I saw there...was people drunk. One of them tried to grab me, but I pushed them off.**

**"This way."**

**Will took me and Regan's hands and lead us to a tavern. Great, more drunken people. But if they even try to touch me, I'd probably shoot them in the head. I'm an Estacado. We don't take shit from anyone, ya know? **

**"So, where's this Jack guy, Will?"**

**Then, I saw him sigh and he points to a table where him and another man were talking. We walked over, but I stepped in front.**

**"Let me do the talking Rey."**

**"When you mean, by that, it would lead to "If you don't talk, I'll blow your brains out" kind of deal."**

**"I'll pull a charm."**

**I saw her roll her eyes and I went over to the table.**

**"Are you Jack?"**

**The man with a red bandana turns to look at me and raised a finger at me.**

**"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, mate. And my, you look wonderful."**

**Psh. He's full of himself isn't he? Then, the other man that was with him stood up.**

**"Ahh, what's a fine lady like yerself doin' in a place like this? I am Joshamee Gibbs. An' I see you've met Turner here."**

**I don't know what we'll do now since I met them, but I had to explain.**

**"Well, I'm on a quest. To find the Black Pearl of Chaos."**

**The room became silent after I said that, the people stared at me for a few moments, but then it got loud again as they talked and drank away. Gibbs leaned over to whisper.**

**"Ye never heard the tale haven't you?"**

**"If it's about Jolly Roger, I don't want to hear it. One story is enough."**

**"Ahh. Tia Dalma told you it."**

**"Tia? Oh, I know that girl very well.", Jack said as he was a bit drunk from the rum, I think that's what they called it.**

**Will shook his head. "She'll need more than me and her friend to help find it."**

**Gibbs looked at us and nodded. "Then we'll help ye. I'm afraid Barbossa took our crew already. If he is reachable that is."**

**They didn't have any phones in this era. dang it.**

**"We have a ship at the docks. Miss Swann gave it to us."**

**"Then we're covered. ye have me. Sparrow?"**

**We look down to see him still drinking ignoring our conversation. We ended up dragging him out of the tavern to the ship. **

**it was night fall already, I looked at the stars as they filled the sky. I used the telescope I brought along to view them. Very beautiful sight.**

**"Nice out isn't it?"**

**I turn around to see Will.**

**"Erm, yes. Where I come from, I can rarely see the stars."**

**"Where did you come from exactly, Mackenzie?"**

**Uh oh. Quick! Think up a lie!**

**"The main lands. You know, what Britains call "The New World"?"**

**"I have heard of it. Is that where you come from?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You look different a bit. Are you Spanish?"**

**"Part Spanish, why?"**

**"Ahh. I see. I can tell because you have beautiful eyes."**

**Oh God. I felt my face turn red. I turned my head to hide it, but I felt him hug me from behind.**

**"It's all right. How long are you staying?"**

**"Not too long. Depends how long it'll take to find the stone."**

**"You have help now. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use a sword. You'll need it incase...erm...you know who comes."**

**I turn to look at him. "You trying to not piss me off about saying his name aren't you?"**

**"You seem to do that twice now. Jack is doing alright. Seems your friend knows about dark arts and voodoo. Very talented."**

**"Yep, that's my Rey."**

**The next day, on the shores of Tortuga Will was showing us how to use the cutlass or sword whatever it's called. I couldn't figure it out, I know I formed a blade from my Darkness armor, but this is different. There were stacks of hay to use when we practiced. I swung the sword, nothing. Ok, i was doing it on purpose so Will can show me. Sue me.**

**"No, here let me help you." He said and he stood behind me and helped hold the sword straight. "Now, swing it toward the stack. Wait until I step back first.", he said with a chuckle and then when he backed up, I swung the sword at the stack and it sliced in half.**

**"Hey, I did it!"**

**Regan seemed to know how to do it, but she didn't look pleased. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes at me. It wasn't long til we heard Jack shout.**

**"The Black Pearl! Oh how I missed it so!"**

**Jeezus. Then we saw pirates walk out of it, must be the ones Gibbs told me about.**

**"Captain Sparrow, we got yer message...in a bottle. What did ya want us back 'ere in this place?"**

**"Captain Barbossa, meet these fine young ladies. Er, what's your name again mates?"**

**"I'm Mackenzie and this is Regan. We hail from the main lands. America. It's up north."**

**"Ahh, the place which they call "the new world". Aye what brings ya to the Caribbean, hm?"**

**Will came up to stands in front of us.**

**"They are in search of the Black Pearl of Chaos-"**

**"It's not a ship.", Jack interupted.**

**"-But a stone."**

**I heard them gasp all at once, Barbossa pushed Will aside to talk with me. "Why don't we take a walk?"**

**"is this bad?"**

**He lead me around the town on the island and we talked.**

**"Ya see, this stone yer searchin' for is rare. Jolly Roger has it hidden. It is said that it's hidden on a mysterious island that no pirate has ever gone. An' I hear you don't like hearin' that name."**

**"Either you're saying Jolly Roger's name to scare me or is it a true story?"**

**"Have ye heard the tale?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ah, but yet you still want to claim the stone? I've heard stories all over the Caribbean that some have looked for it, but don't survive. Legend has it that if anyone mortal that touch it, it burns their skin or they die."**

**I glare at him not amused. "You're trying to scare me? Because it's not working."**

**"Then ye be brave. Say, ye only told me yer first name-"**

**"-My last name is not important."**

**"Ahh, I see. Well, me and my crew will gladly help you on your quest."**

**"What about Jack and Will? And Gibbs?"**

**"Yarr, they can help too."**

**I smiled. "I wish I could hug you, but it might be weird to hug a pirate."**

**"Arr, I don't bite." He put his arm around me to pull me to hug. "C'mon, there's more i'd like to show ya before we make our journey."**

**That same day, I practiced using the cutlass and pistols I had. I started to have a connection to Will Turner, but Regan kept warning me to not get attached. I knew that. Not my fault the people in my family had that 'charm'. It wasn't long til night came around and people of Tortuga ran around drunk. We went to a tavern for the night where the other pirates got drinks. Some from Barbossa's crew kept urging me.**

**"How 'bout a drinkin' contest to see who doesn't pass out first?"**

**"Psh. I've seen that happen. doesn't end well."**

**One of them placed a mug in front of me. I glared at him and then he started guzzling it down. "Better get started lass."**

**Ergh, I drink from the mug, but I spit it out. **

**"This is no way of treating a woman. She is a guest in the crew."**

**I look up and see it was Will. He was standing up for me. Honestly, I don't like rum. I see Jack walk and take the mug. "Can't let this go to waste, mates. Er, you didn't spit in this did you...er...Mag...uh.."**

**"Mackenzie."**

**"Right then. Mack it is. But you didn't answer my question, love."**

**"I only spit it out on the floor."**

**He nods. "Cheers to that. Yo ho." Then he drinks from the mug and I shook my head. But Will turns to look at me.**

**"Everything will be all right. I assume you aren't much of a drinker."**

**"I drink on occasion. Just not all the time."**

**"Welcome to the pirate life."**

**We stood silent for a while in the tavern and then Will looked at me.**

**"Want to get some air?"**

**"Thought you'd never ask."**

**We both walked outside toward the docks of Tortuga. Regan was on the ship making her studies. We both looked at the moon and stars, but I'm used to being out at night hours being The Darkness. Not tonight.**

**"It's a beautiful night."**

**"Yes, but want to know what's also beautiful?"**

**I turn to face him and this time, he was looking deeply into my eyes. "What?"**

**He leans in and kisses me. Oh my gawd, I thought. But it was interupted by Regan when she was looking at us.**

**"Oh, Regan hi."**

**"Mackenzie, perhaps you should get back on the ship so we can be up start prepping for the search. Hm?"**

**"Uh, sure."**

**Of course back on the ship, Regan was pacing back and forth in my room I stayed in.**

**"Mack, what did I tell you?"**

**"Don't get attached, I know."**

**"Yes, but there's something else. The rules of having these powers."**

**"Not shooting the Navy guards?"**

**I saw her face palm, then I realized what she meant. "Ohh."**

**"Just be careful, ok?"**

**I nodded to her and I return to my quarters. I couldn't get my mind off what just happened, but I heard someone come in. It was Jack.**

**"Um, we'll begin our search at dawn. Better get plenty of rest otherwise you'll be wobbly."**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**Morning came and of course in between digging, Barbossa had to tell me about "the code" or whatever it was called. During my search in the caves, my armor kinda slipped to busting through blocked ways. Joshamee Gibbs was coming onto me when I had to hide my arm. He kept looking at me during the search, Will even helped me out and kept asking me why I was hiding from Gibbs. I hate lying, but I couldn't say i had some dark magic living in my body. Only Tia Dalma knew about my powers.**

**Night fell, Jack and the other pirates were at taverns, except one. Gibbs. He managed to catch up with me as I was scrubbing the side off the ship.**

**"I want to know why ye keep hidin' from me."**

**Dammit, I thought.**

**"Look, I have to scrub these barnacles off the ship, they're hard to scrub off."**

**But he stopped my arm by grabbing it. "Tell me the truth, kid. I've been keepin' an eye on ye since we started this trip. And I could've sworn I saw somethin' on yer arm at the caves today."**

**Well, I had no choice. He caught me. "You want the truth fine, but if you promise to NOT say a word to the others. Tia already knows."**

**"Cross me heart and hope to die, lass. What is it ye hidin'?"**

**I sighed. "You familiar with the Estacado family?"**

**"Familiar? Them be scumbags that run the seven seas. Spaniards thinkin' they be all the-don't tell me yer related to 'em."**

**"Sadly, I am. But I'm not like them."**

**I waited for a response as he stared at me for a long moment. I felt my heart skip a beat when he exhaled.**

**"Well, ye be the nicest Estacado I've run into. C'mon, I'll buy ye a drink. Sparrow shouldn't leave a lady to do all the dirty work."**

**He took my hand and taking the scrub brush out of it.**

**"But-"**

**"No buts. And don't ya worry, yer secret is safe wit me."**

**I nodded as he lead me up a path around Tortuga to the tavern. **

**We even talked for a while and of course, Jack and the others were at the tavern too. One of the residents came up to me all drunk and thinking he is tough. Yes, I said that.**

**"What's a beautiful wench doin' in this place?"**

**Wench? Wench? Oh no, he did not just call me that. I stared at him giving him a cold look.**

**"Aww look, she's angry. Watch it, ye might leave it that way." he said laughing at me.**

**Gibbs leaned over at me. "Don't give in, Mack. Otherwise ye givin' him what he wants."**

**"He's right, pal. I'll listen to what Gibbs says."**

**The man laughed as he slammed his hand on my shoulder. "Ye lettin' a fool do the talkin'? I'm sure to give ya a great time."**

**Then, I felt it. Rage rose inside me, my heart rate raced. I turned around to smack the man's hand off me and I slam him down on a nearby table.**

**"Touch me again and I swear I'll throw your ass into the ocean!"**

**The man just kept laughing and his crew laughed along with him. There wasn't much light in the tavern, only lit by candles. But I felt the Darkness speak in my head.**

**"[Yes Mackenzie, give into it...give into the rage...Show him true Darkness..]"**

**I wanted to do it, but I was pulled back by Will Turner away from the man.**

**"Stay behind me, Mackenzie."**

**"Will-"**

**"Leave this young woman out of this. She's with us."**

**They just laughed and walked away. I heard the Darkness talk to me this time laughing.**

**"[Pathetic host. Letting them get away...]"**

**"Are you all right, Mackenzie?"**

**I nodded to him. "Yeah. I don't know what got into me back there."**

**"It's all over now."**

**"An' I thought there be a bar fight."**

**Later on, we returned to the ship and I was in the room I stayed in. I was looking at my hands wondering what happened back there. I almost lost control of my rage and almost blew my cover. I heard a knock at my door and it was Will. Guess he's checking up on me.**

**"Are you feeling all right?"**

**"Yeah, a little better."**

**"I never thought a woman can start a riot in a tavern."**

**"Well, gotta have guts to survive. Hehe."**

**"I am impressed. I see you and Gibbs get along well."**

**"He is the one that got me off scrubbing duty."**

**"I see..." Then, he got closer to me and looked at me deeply in the eyes. I backed into a wall to where he stood in front of me. This moment had me blush, first time I felt like that.**

**"Um, Will?"**

**"Shh." Then he kissed me. I kissed in return and I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed. But I had to stop realizing the rule.**

**"[Foolish girl...]"**

**"Mackenzie, is something wrong?"**

**"No, it's fine. Just excuse me for a few. Don't go anywhere ok?"**

**He smiles. "I'll be here waiting then."**

**That smile...I had to step out as I walked toward where Regan was, she was with Barbossa and Jack talking about the next trip in the search.**

**"So, we tried the North Beach and the West End. Any other place we haven't checked?"**

**"How about Rumrunner's Isle?"**

**"Jack, we're not going there for rum."**

**Barbossa laughed and I stayed behind the door.**

**"We haven't checked the other spots in this island here. Yer gonna have to check the graveyards an' other ends of Tortuga."**

**"Good plan, Captain Barbossa."**

**Jack glares. "Show off."**

**I step in after they talked. "Rey, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure, Mack. About?"**

**I look at Jack and Barbossa seeing as they want in on it and I look back at Regan.**

**"Girl stuff."**

**Everyone went silent until Regan walked over taking me into her cabin of the ship and she shut the door.**

**"Alrighty, talk to me."**

**I felt hesitant to tell her, but I looked at her.**

**"Um, Will and I kissed."**

**"Again? What else?"**

**"Well, I think he wants to...you know."**

**Her eyes grew wide knowing what I meant, I heard her curse under her breath. Too many to actually say what she said. Then she went over to her remedies of potions and started mixing up something.**

**"Regan, say something please."**

**"I'll make something that may keep you from getting pregnant."**

**Then she pulls a strand of my black hair off my head and dips it in.**

**"Ow. What was that for?"**

**"One of the ingredients was hair of a virgin. It is also a way you keep your vigrinity I guess."**

**I shook my head. "You necromancers are weird."**

**She finished stirring it up and looks at me handing the bottle.**

**"Yeah? Estacado family members are stubborn and arrogant. Go figure. Drink this. It'll sting for a few seconds."**

**I took the vial and I gulped it. I felt my insides sting as i felt it working. I felt like throwing my guts out, and then the pain stopped. I looked at Regan as she gives the face of accomplishment.**

**"The birth control remedy has worked on my patients back in our real timezone. But this one is really new addition."**

**"You ain't mad at me are ya? For asking this?"**

**"Not at all. You forget I am Sonatine's daughter. i got ya covered." She said with a wink. We step out and she goes back to the map room as I headed back to my room where Will was still waiting for me.**

**"Everything ok, Mack?"**

**I nodded. "Yes. Everything's fine for now."**

**He walked back over to me and kissed me, I returned the kiss and this time he pulls me to the bed I had in there. I guess we 'made out' the whole evening and he slept in my room too.**

**The next morning, we all had to get up to get back to digging. I don't know why, but I kept smiling at Will Turner and he even smiles back at me. It was distracting yes, but only to be interupted by Sparrow grabbing my arm.**

**"C'mon...er...Macker...er...Maggie...um.."**

**"Mackenzie."**

**"Oh, right. I'll call you Mack then. Your name sounds too...frilly."**

**"It's gaelic, moron."**

**"Oh, I see. You're teamin' up with me and Gibbs. If we were to find this precious pearl, we'll have to do it another way. To the graveyard!"**

**I dreaded the graveyard. Not since that night. We made our way to it where gravestones and creatures roamed the area. I started digging, but something kept tapping my shoulder. I didn't look back.**

**"Stop it."**

**It continued and it started to irritate me more. "Whoever is tapping me is gonna lose their head!"**

**"I ain't touchin' ya, lass. An I'd hate to be the one, too."**

**"it's not me either, mate."**

**I felt my spine have a chill. "Then, if you aren't, then-", I turn around to see a live skeleton behind me. I yelped and swung my shovel at it making it shatter to lifeless bones. I look down waiting for it to come up, but no sign. I heard the Darkness snicker.**

**"[Scared of skeletons, Mackenzie? Are they frightening you? Hahahahaha!]"**

**"Err, go to hell."**

**"Matey? You talkin' to someone?"**

**I turn around and see Jack waiting for an answer, but Joshamee stood in front of me.**

**"She was tellin' the dead skeleton that, weren't ye lass?"**

**I couldn't tell Jack that the Darkness is talking to me in my head, Gibbs knows that since I trust him. So, I went with his reason why I said what I said.**

**"What Gibbs said."**

**"Aye, them skellies sure are invading this place."**

**"Any reason why, Sparrow?"**

**Then I saw his eyes look from side to side and then went back to digging. I got a feeling it was this 'Jolly Roger' talk.**

**The day went by as we dug in the dirt and so far nothing. How could this be? We came back to the ship where Tia was waiting.**

**"The pearl is on the mysterious island. We need to look deeper."**

**"Mysterious island my ass. Is there a name for it?"**

**She looked at me with a glare, then calmed.**

**"Patience my child. it takes time."**

**I sighed. "I'm all ears, Tia."**

**"The island you seek is a place no one dares to enter. An island that once had the living, but it is no more. Now spirits haunt it and ravens fly by day, by night fall, you wish to never have stepped upon the island."**

**Ok, that sounded creepy. Well, she is a gypsy what else? **

**Through out the evening I thought of what Tia said. However me and the pirates went to the tavern for drinks. many drunken people kept hitting each other and I found it dumb. However, I got up to get some fresh air, but stopped by Will.**

**"Everything all right, Mackenzie?"**

**"I...I just need some air."**

**"You worked hard today digging. You need a break."**

**I shook my head. "Nah, I'll be fine. A walk always helps me out."**

**"Well, ok. Need me to come along?"**

**"No. I'm fine by myself. But thanks anyway."**

**I understand. Before you head out..", he picks up my pistol and cutlass then handing it to me. "...take these with you. You always stay cautious no matter what."**

**"Ok Will."**

**Before I stepped out, he pulled me in for a kiss then let me go out. I walked through the streets of Tortuga seeing people out partying and drinking like it's Mardi Gras. It wasn't long til I reached the beach area. But something rang in my ears. A cry.**

**"No please! You're making a mistake!"**

**"The terrible mistake he made was makin' a deal!"**

**"Daddy! Mummy, what's going on?"**

**I had to see for myself, I go around and hid behind the wall. I couldn't believe my eyes. A skeletal-like being was tormenting a man. Then I heard a few people running past me.**

**"Run! Jolly Roger is on Tortugan shores!"**

**"Lass, run if ye want to keep your soul!"**

**I ran off heading toward the beach, but hid behind a wall. Maybe the stories were true. It is really him! The sky was all green and his ship looked as if it were raised from the ocean, with a lightning cloud above it. I saw him having a man chained down like magic. He has voodoo also? Crap. **

**"Where is he you scoundrel? Where is Jack Sparrow?**

**"I...I don't know. He's all over the place!"**

**"You better breathe your last breath, 'cause your soul is mine!"**

**I couldn't bare to watch it any longer, I draw out my pistol and fire a shot at him, causing him to be more pissed.**

**"Who dared to fire that bullet at me? Show yerself at once!"**

**He knew I was there, I step out holding out my gun.**

**"I did you undead bastard. Let the man go or I'll fire more."**

**I felt strange energy from him, he walked toward me while dragging the man that was in chains.**

**"Ye think yer smarter than me. me! Jolly Roger!"**

**"Why doncha just shout it to the heavens, smartass."**

**I hear thunder rumble from behind him and then I saw it. The man in chains looked as if he was dead, even before he was human. Oh god what am I seeing? Jolly used a touch on the man making his flesh peel off and becoming one of his undead army. That one made me angry and I fired my gun at him and he backed away.**

**"What are ye waitin' for? Get her!"**

**His skeleton army charged toward me and I fend them off with my cutlass and I fell backwards toward the shadows.**

**"[Mackenzie...let me help you!]"**

**"How can you you help me?"**

**"[Show him your true darkness...]"**

**I put my sword and pistol away as I step out as the armor covers my body.**

**"You're outmatched, asshole."**

**I saw him pull a sword out and a blade sheathes from my armor and I clashed it with his. it didn't last long as he used his 'death touch' on me and I fell backward in pain. The Darkness screamed in my head and I was yeling in two different tones. Until one of the skeletons knock me out. They took me to the ship as their prisoner probably for whereabouts of Jack. I'm doomed.**

**~Regan's Side~**

**Sitting here in this tavern is ridiculous. People drinking probably til their liver works no more. Mackenzie hasn't gotten back yet from her walk which had me worried. But I heard something shout in my head.**

**"REGAN! HELP ME!"**

**Mackenzie's voice, oh my God. I ran to the door of the tavern and ran outside to find her. Only to see a ship with skeletons walking on it and carrying her on.**

**"Get her on the ship, seadogs! Maybe she'll have the answers."**

**That must be him. Jolly Roger. He's taking her prisoner. I saw Gibbs follow me and he saw what I witnessed.**

**"There's nothin' we can do now. Unless you got a plan."**

**"She must've shown her powers. I told her not to!"**

**"She's an Estacado. Them Spaniards are stubborn as a mule."**

**"We have to get her back. Get the others back on the ship. NOW."**

**It was up to me now I guess. No use in getting angry at her. Mack is pretty sensitive.**

**As we got on the ship, me, Tia and Joshamee had no choice. We had to tell the crew the truth.**

**"Regan, where's Mackenzie?"**

**"I call her Mack for short."**

**"Mack got kidnapped by Jolly Roger."**

**A roar of gasps filled the room of the cabin. However Jack acted like something suspicious.**

**"Jack, explain now or I'll throw your ass overboard!"**

**I heard everyone go 'Oooooh'.**

**"Alright, fine. I cheated at a game of poker with Jolly Roger, the end."**

**"The WHOLE story."**

**"That's what he did. But Jolly was human before and had a gypsy with him. But Jack cheated and won the game which enraged Jolly and the gypsy cursed him to be undead."**

**Damn. Talk about tough time.**

**"Now, does Mack have a secret no?"**

**I sighed. "Ever heard of the name Estacado?"**

**I could hear grumbles in the room.**

**"The name makes me skin shiver. Especially when he unleashes them demons."**

**"Well...the truth is. Mackenzie is one of the descendants, but unlike them she used her powers for good. She's still getting the hang of it."**

**I watched Will's face show shame. I felt guilty of telling him.**

**"How could she do this to me?"**

**"To protect you, to protect all of you. Right now she needs us. Estacado or not."**

**They all look at each other then Barbossa spoke up.**

**"Let's save the girl. She's quite the good shooter and fighter."**

**Our search began and it took about all night at sea.**

**~Mackenzie's Side~**

**I felt many voices all yelling in my head and then I heard a shout.**

**"[WAKE UP!]"**

**I slowly open my eyes and then one of the skeletons went up my face.**

**"Wakey wakey! Hahahaha!"**

**I woke up and tried to punch him, but my hands were bound to chains. I was on the cursed ship at sea. far from Tortuga and I saw Jolly stand me up.**

**"Well, welcome back to the land of the living. But don't get used to it, Estacado."**

**I glared at him. He knew my real last name. How? I felt like I couldn't talk. What did he do?**

**"Mackenzie, I know everything. Knew your descendants pretty well, too. Don't bother talking, I already had to place somethin' so you don't. You wield The Darkness, but using it for good? Ha! It's designed for chaos, destruction, and revenge!"**

**I tried to speak, but my throat felt hoarse. "I use it for necessary reasons, son of a bitch."**

**"You talked, pity child." He formed something to cover my mouth and he grabbed my face. "I curse you since you interfered with my actions. Tell me. Where is Jack Sparrow?"**

**I muffled and he finally let me be able to talk.**

**"If I tell you, will you let me go?"**

**"Yes. If you do, I can make you my right hand side. Be immortal."**

**Offers. The sin I feared. I was about to say something when it was interupted.**

**"Hey skullhead!"**

**I turn my head with surprise. "Jack!" But Jolly slams his fist at my face after I said the name. My nose bled a bit, but he grabbed the chains I had and he dragged me over as his ship pulls to a stop. He made me stand up with his voodoo powers as I was forced to stand up against my will. Jolly set a board onto Jack's ship and walked across while I followed with chains bounded to my wrists. I saw Will's face, looked as if he's ashamed of me and I looked at Regan.**

**"Mack, I'm sorry. I had to tell him."**

**I couldn't talk. Neither in voice or telepathy. But some of the crew members felt pity for me.**

**"Jack Sparrow, ye have somethin' I want."**

**"Before we get to any conversations and what not, hand over the girl."**

**Jolly didn't look pleased when he said that as I heard thunder crackle behind him. For the first time in my life, I'm terrified. Then, in an instant he tossed me over toward Jack and I landed on him. The chains were gone. But Regan walked toward Jolly with guts.**

**"Listen here you sick ignorant zombie pirate, we're on a search for a stone and you have no right cursing my friend!"**

**He scoffs. "She's an Estacado. Them Spaniards are nothin' but cheaters. But it all depends on which stone."**

**Then, I spoke out though with a sore throat. "Black Pearl of Chaos."**

**"What?"**

**I snarled. "The Black Pearl of Chaos. Where is it?"**

**Then I saw an evil grin on his face. Though it's hard to tell if he's grinning since he's an undead skeleton. He walked toward me and leaned down to my level.**

**"I've hidden it on Raven's Cove. Many have tried to find it, but die when touching it. Brings chaos and destruction to those who hold it. If it's the stone you seek, then I can assist you in finding it. But until then, you're under Meurtos Curse. I suggest you stay out of the moonlight, child. Since night is your thing, but not now." Then he laughed as he headed back to his ship. "Hook me ship to the Black Pearl ye dogs! We make our sails to Raven's Cove!"**

**The ships are now linked together and I see it was close to sundown, I run back inside the cabin and lock my door. I could hear voices outside too.**

**"I need to talk to her."**

**"No Will. Yelling at her won't solve anything. She's faced enough."**

**"She kept it from me. She never told me she's an Estacado descendant."**

**"Mackenzie is very sensitive when anyone yells at her."**

**No I'm not.**

**"Yarr, she may be an Estacado by blood, but it doesn't make her a murderer."**

**"Barbossa has a point, matey. I actually like the lass."**

**"Jack, she's younger than you."**

**"Oh, Turner. Not that kind of like. She actually took the risk of facing Jolly Roger and did it without fear. Now that is a true pirate."**

**Wow, two compliments. I can tell Will Turner is pissed off that I didn't tell him. I never knew that my family had been cheaters and killers. Dammit Darkness, why didn't you tell me?**

**"[Things are better left unsaid, Mackenzie...but we'll figure this out together...]"**

**"I still want to talk to her."**

**"Remember what we told you."**

**Then, I hear a knock at my door. Sounded like Will's and I came over to unlock the door, but held it open slightly.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I just want to talk."**

**I open the door and he walks in, but closes it as he stands in front of me.**

**"You lied to me, Mackenzie."**

**"About what?"**

**"You never mentioned you had this...this...dark power inside of you. And the fact you're related to the Estacados'."**

**"My last name is Estacado. And I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to draw attention to myself. I was only trying to protect you and the others and-"**

**He interupted me by kissing me. That was a surprise.**

**"I know, Mack. But I'll help you on your quest still."**

**I blushed a little bit. "Oh ok. Jolly said the stone is on Raven's Cove. How bad is it there?"**

**"It used to be inhabitant island, until Lord Beckett and Jolly Roger waged war on it."**

**"He's also responsible? Lord Beckett can suck it! Can't believe it."**

**He chuckled. "If he heard you say that, you'd get arrested."**

**I shrugged. "Meh, I'll never have a chance to meet him anyway."**

**"Then don't." He says smiling. He stayed with me in my cabin the whole night. My room had a port hole and he had to cover it up. Regan took the time to look up Meurtos Curse and it seems to be when a person has it, and are outside when the moon is out, they turn into the undead. That's messed up to think about it.**

**By morning the ships docked at Raven's Cove, the island looked deserted. When we go to land, Jolly made me stay by him and Jack was forced to stay with us as well.**

**"Oh, you gotta be bloody kidding me, matey."**

**Jolly sneers at him and Jack ran to hide behind me.**

**"Shadow Girl, protect me."**

**I rolled my eyes and we were headed to the upper parts of the island. The sky was filled with fog, I can barely see the sun. I can't tell if it's daylight or not. It wasn't long til we reached near an empty ship.**

**"Better start digging, scoundrels. I better see it when you find it, savvy?"**

**"You sure this is the place?"**

**Then he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. "You and that mouth of yours won't be living long, Estacado. I buried the wretched stone here, 'course I know where it is! Start digging!"**

**He drops me as he walks toward the abandoned ship and watched me and Jack dig.**

**It took many hours, but other times I used the Darkness to dig through the rock hard stuff.**

**"Why did I get myself in this mess? I hate doing stone searches."**

**"Oi, you sound stressed, love. You alright?"**

**I sighed. "Define alright."**

**"KEEP DIGGING!", Jolly's voice roared and it can be heard all over the island.**

**Night was falling and I digged at other spots, evil spirits can be heard and it worried me.**

**"Stay close...er..Mack. It could get ugly."**

**I nodded and stayed with Jack as we digged through and I hit something. I dug through the dirt to pull up a chest.**

**"Jackpot. Sparrow, we found it! Jack?"**

**I turn around and he looked at his compass as if he was bored. Then he looked up at me after he heard me.**

**"Ye found it? Good, we can be free from this mess."**

**I shook my head as I opened the chest and reached in to touch the stone, but it made my Darkness scream on the inside. I pull back as I screamed in two different tones. In an instant, Jack ran over to me and held me close to him like he tried to snap me out of it.**

**"Lass, what's wrong?"**

**"The...st-stone..."**

**One of my darklings had to pick it up with a cloth and brought it over to me as I regenerated.**

**"Whatever that was, I think it affected me."**

**I took the stone wrapped in a cloth and I leaped me and Jack out of the hole. Jolly stepped off the ship and took the stone out of my hands.**

**"Ah yes. It'll do just fine. I'm afraid you're cursed on me ship for eternity."**

**What? That bastard! "I thought we had a deal. I find the stone, you let me go."**

**"Have ye learned it yet, Estacado? Never make a deal with a pirate! Especially if it's cursed."**

**"Talk about a twist, eh?"**

**"Shut up, Sparrow." Then, my armor covered my body and I socked Jolly in the face and he went flying about four yards. He got angry and drew a sword from his belt. The sky went green with a mix of dark clouds. I sheathe a blade from my armor and we clashed them together for a sword fight. Each slam we made, we either got hurt or keep going. I couldn't believe he tricked me, but I could hear the others cheer me on in the fight. I couldn't believe I was fighting an undead cursed pirate that everyone feared. I did a swing kick at Jolly's gut...er..whatever he had and the stone fell out. I caught it, but I felt power surge in my veins. It made me stronger and I finish off the fight, but I hold my blade above Jolly's head. Lightning and thunder filled the sky as I finally come face to face with an evil being.**

**"Any last words, Roger? Look who's Jolly now?"**

**He glared at me and in a second, he disappears.**

**"Your curse is now lifted, Estacado. But don't think this is the last time you see me. For now, you proven yourself worthy of being a pirate. We'll cross paths again someday. RETREAT!"**

**Each undead pirate left the shores and I wrap the stone back into the cloth. I walked back down to Jack as he looked amazed.**

**"If it could happen, you'd be the most powerful pirate of the Caribbean, Mack."**

**I shrugged. "Nah, I'm fine what I am now. We better get back with the others."**

**"And how do we get there? We can't fly down there."**

**I give a sly smile and in about a few minutes, we land safely where his ship was. I let my armor fade off my body and Regan surprised me with a hug.**

**"Thank God you're okay! What happened to-"**

**"I kicked his ass and he fled. But he said we'll cross paths again someday."**

**Her face frowned. "Which means he could find you."**

**"I'll be ready."**

**Barbossa stood both sides of me and Jack. "I'm surprised ye both lived. And the curse?"**

**"It's lifted."**

**"Nice goin', Mack."**

**About a day later, me and Regan returned back to our present year with the Black Pearl of Chaos. I wonder what else is next?**


End file.
